Professional wrestling
|japanese_name= プロレス (puroresu, lit. "pro wrestle") |image1= File:KsJJHs.jpg |caption1= Bass vs. Tina in Dead or Alive 5. |series_names= Pro-wrestling (DOA1 in-game, DOA2 in-game, DOA3, DOAU in-game, DOA4, DOAD, DOA5 in-game) Professional wrestling (DOA1 manual, DOA2 manual, DOA1U manual, DOA5 website) Wrestling (DOA2U manual) |country_of_origin= Unknown (began in 19th-century Europe) |focus= Grappling |parenthood= Carnival, catch wrestling, commedia dell'arte, vaudeville, music hall |descendant_arts= Shoot wrestling, roller derby }} Professional wrestling (colloquially abbreviated to pro wrestling or wrestling) is a form of sporting theater which, in the real world, contains strong elements of mock combat. In the world of Dead or Alive, pro wrestling is more "real" in terms of combat, spontaneity and the amount of damaged inflicted onto the opponent, while still being a very showy style. In the film, however, pro wrestling is implied to be fake due to Tina wishing to prove she has genuine combat skills. It is also implied in the games that, similar to real life pro wrestling, those participating in the sport craft personas for themselves while on stage, as Lisa Hamilton under her "La Mariposa" identity is seen bickering with Tina Armstrong in front of a gathered audience when about to fight each other, when out of the ring they are in fact best friends, as well as Lisa herself having a completely different demeanor than her La Mariposa persona. Description Especially prevalent in Japan and North American countries, modern pro wrestling usually features striking and grappling techniques, which are modeled after diverse sets of wrestling and pugilistic styles from around the world. Although there is no governing authority for pro wrestling rules, there is a general standard which has developed over the years. One rule is that wrestlers may grab, hold, twist, or strike any part of an opponent's body, except the throat, groin, or eye, and the opponent's hair or clothing may not be grabbed and pulled. Wrestlers may also strike an opponent using any part of their own limbs, head or body but may not punch his or her opponent with a closed fist, nor kick his or her opponent with the toe of their boot. Biting is not allowed, nor is spitting in the eyes. Wrestlers may lift an opponent and throw them, drop them, or otherwise force them to the mat. Such techniques which land an opponent on the head or neck, may be disallowed by some promotions. A wrestler may jump onto an opponent, whether standing or lying down, in any manner, including with a clenched fist or the toe of a boot. Any legal wrestler is open to attack from any direction at any time, including when they are downed, as long as they are within the ring area enclosed by the ring ropes. If any part of either wrestler is in contact with the ropes or has otherwise broken the plane of ropes, all grappling contact between the wrestlers must be broken within a five count or else the attacking wrestler may be subject to disqualification. This rule is often used strategically in order to escape from a submission hold, and a wrestler can break the plane of the ropes by placing his foot or other body part on (or under) the ropes to avoid losing by pinfall. This is commonly referred to as a "rope break". Pro wrestlers in Dead or Alive Playable characters *Bass Armstrong *Honoka (part of her Honoka Fu. In addition, watching pro wrestling matches is mentioned to be one of her hobbies) *Lisa Hamilton (her lucha libre style is derived from pro wrestling, and she participated alongside Tina in pro wrestling) *Tina Armstrong Gallery See also *Lucha libre - a type of pro-wrestling with more rapid sequences of holds and moves. External Links * Navigation boxes Category:Martial arts